Venus McFlytrap/books
Venus McFlytrap debuted in the books in Ghoulfriends Forever of the ''Ghoulfriends'' book series, which premiered on September 05, 2012. Books Ghoulfriends While there are irritations at first, Venus and her new room mates, Rochelle Goyle and Robecca Steam, easily find one another agreeable company and are glad to find they have the same schedules. Their first class together is Ghoulish Literature, during which Venus makes an enemy out of Cleo de Nile by insisting she starts using a reusable bag when out shopping. Because she uses her pollens, one of the new hall monistor trolls takes her away. But instead of giving her detention, the red-nosed troll babbles incoherently about some danger threatening Monster High. Venus only informs her room mates of what the troll told her, but not knowing what to do with it, they opt to forget it. A few days later, the trio observe the new teacher, Sylphia Flapper, float from student to student to whisper something to them. Each student whispered to momentarily has an odd look on their face. The trio manages to evade being whispered to, but are invited to MALL, Flapper's after-school club. That afternoon, Venus and Robecca are initiated in Project D'eath by being the first Rochelle shows the suit to she's been making to improve D'eath's wardrobe and make him presentable on a date. The suit is a disaster, so they set out to enlist Frankie for the job, finding her at a MALL meeting and noticing that she's behaving very oddly. Nonetheless, Frankie is willing to help and promises to deliver it the next day. And not only does she keep the promise, she even arranges a date for D'eath: Ms. Flapper volunteers for it. Notwithstanding that the offer is great, the trio makes off when Flapper tries to whisper to them again. Neither Venus nor her room mates understand why Flapper scares them, though they do find it peculiar how everyone, teachers included, adjust their lives to fit the philosophies of Flapper. Unexpectedly, Venus has another encounter with the red-nosed troll, who is slightly more coherent this time and reveals that Flapper is a monster whisperer who already has nearly everyone at Monster High mind-controlled. After a short while, Venus decides to share the information with Robecca and Rochelle and they decide to get Sue Nami involved. Suspicious of Flapper herself, Nami is easily convinced to do something about her, but tells the girls to return to their room to be safe. There, they are joined by Cy Clops, the last other student un-whispered, and they relocate to the belfry to be safer. For the longest time, they just wait, until they hear an announcement from downstairs to gather in the vampitheater. Hopeful but careful, they go, only to find that both Nami and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood are now under Flapper's control too. Flapper finally reveals her plan to create an army out of the monster community to wage war on the human population and promises that no one will stand in her way. The quartet quickly rushes out and hide inside the SKRM maze to form a new plan, of which the first step is to break into the main office and get Flapper's personnel file to get the contact info of her previous school. As a mind-controlled Deuce happens upon them and threatens to call security during the mission, Venus tests if her pollens of persuasion can override Flapper's control. They can't and and the group has to tun, but they get what they need and with that come in contact with Signore Vitriola, the headmaster of Accademia de Monstro. With his reluctant aid, they learn that they need to make Flapper swallow one teaspoon of ground Fernish Bush at midnight while a recently zombified snake is wrapped around her neck. The ingredients they get from around the school and they will have accesss to Flapper at midnight during the Dance of the Delightfully Dead soon. In order to get past security, they dress up as werewolves, and in order to achieve their goal, they split up around the stage Flapper stands on. Venus acts second, using her pollens to create an obscuring cloud and flinging the zombified snake around Flapper's neck. The remaining two act in succession according to plan and together they break the spell. As the only ones who remember the past days, given that Flapper claims to be a victim of the whisper too, they bring the students and teachers up to date. To their displeasure, most of the school believes Flapper and she is kept as teacher, but as normal life returns, the four are happy to just not worry. That is, until they receive a package from Vitriola, warning them it isn't over yet. Monster High Diaries In "Frankie Stein and the New Ghoul at School", Venus is paired with Ghoulia Yelps, Kjersti Trollson, and Batsy Claro, to go find Zappit. Comics Hopes and Screams Venus is bothered when Deuce and Cleo disturb Mad Science. Venus is one of the many who manage to get their hands on Clawdeen's new fashion line: Hot Mess. Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Comic characters Category:Monster High book characters Category:Monster High Diaries characters